


Alone

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Post-Civil War II (Marvel), Sharing a Bed, post Tony Stark: Iron Man #2, survivor's guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Rhodey wakes from another nightmare, but this time, Tony's there to comfort him.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A very short little fic because Tony Stark: Iron Man #2 made me want to give Rhodey a hug.

Rhodey woke in a cold sweat, his chest heaving. 

His heart beat painfully fast in his chest, adrenaline pumping through his veins. His throat was sore, as if he’d been screaming for hours. He palmed his chest, rubbing a little, trying to calm himself but he still felt hunted. Afraid. 

“You okay, partner?” he heard and he clenched his eyes shut. Tony. 

“I’m fine, Tones,” he replied shakily, lying back down on his bed. They were riding across from each other in a cabin on a ship. Tony had been chasing leads on the latest water creature and Rhodey had come along because that was his job. To protect the citizens of New York. To be by Tony’s side, even when it was hard. 

And it had been getting harder and harder lately. 

Since he’d – since his time away, he’d had a hard time feeling like he was making a difference here. He’d avoided the news footage of his funeral, unable to see his friends mourning him. Unable to deal with the fact that he was here and Bruce was still lost. Why had Rhodey gotten to return and the others hadn’t? What made him so special?

Tony had made that call. He’d brought Rhodey back despite all the warning signs. Despite decades of experience and learning that what came back from the dead wasn’t always good. 

Rhodey didn’t have time to dwell on that because he had a job to do. He was brought back for a reason and he’d always prided himself on his work. What kind of man would he be if he wasted this opportunity? He didn’t have time to whine and cry. He had to earn this. He had to prove to everyone else that he deserved it. So, he could hold his head high when faced with everyone who’d lost someone who was never coming home. 

“Rhodey,” Tony murmured, the bed sinking beneath his weight as he sat down next to him. He pulled Rhodey into his arms, the warmth of his skin and the scent of salt in the air. Rhodey stiffened, even as Tony stroked his back and pulled Rhodey’s face into his neck. “You’re okay. You’re okay.”

Rhodey wasn’t sure why he kept saying that, why he was holding Rhodey so tight. He started to ask when he realized he was shivering; he was trembling. His hands clenched tight into fists as Tony held him tight and murmured soft assurances in his ear. 

“I shouldn’t be here, Tony,” he bit out. “I didn’t earn it.”

“Yes, you did,” Tony insisted, pulling back to look him in the eye. “You earned it every day you spent keeping people safe. When I was too sick, too drunk, too wrapped up in my own bullshit. You were here. You deserve it. I shouldn’t have lost you in the first place.”

His face twisted, eyes pained, “I wasn’t there. I didn’t protect you.”

Rhodey shook his head, his jaw tense. “I made the call, Tony. It’s not your fault.” Tony smiled that sad smile that said he didn’t really believe Rhodey but, he’d humor him. Funny, Rhodey only received it when he was trying to tell Tony not to be so hard on himself. “I keep… feeling like I’m back there. Like I’m trapped in my armor and I can’t get out. Sometimes I’m crushed inside it. Sometimes I suffocate. I die, over and over again, and I’m alone.”

Tony’s eyes widened and he pulled Rhodey in closer. “I’m sorry.” Rhodey loosened bit by bit and finally accepted the embrace, wrapping his arms tight around Tony’s shoulders. Tony rocked him gently, his breath ragged in Rhodey’s ears. Moments later, Rhodey realized he was crying softly. Quietly, most likely so Rhodey wouldn’t worry but he held Tony tighter anyway.

“I’m not used to this,” Rhodey said quietly. At Tony’s questioning hum, he murmured, “You’re the one that’s supposed to need help. Not me.”

Tony huffed out a laugh, pulling back to smile at him. There were tear tracks on his cheeks but Rhodey graciously pretended not to see them. “It’s been a few decades. Time for me to pull my weight.”

Rhodey returned his smile, reaching out to brush his thumb over Tony’s cheek. “I am grateful for what you did. I don’t want it to sound like I’m not.” He shrugged lightly, “I’m still not entirely sure why you did it.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed in confusion, mouth hanging open for a second before he laughed softly, his eyes sparkling delightfully. He leaned in, slow enough that Rhodey realized what was happening and had time to pull away. He didn’t. 

Instead, he met Tony halfway, eyes widening in anticipation before they fell softly shut and Tony’s lips touched his. They were soft, warm and sweet as Tony cupped his cheek and kissed him gently. It was just a kiss, a soft press of their lips but Rhodey felt it throughout his entire body. His face warmed, his hands shaking as he touched Tony’s waist and opened for him. 

When Tony pulled back, he whispered, “A world without you isn’t one I want to be in.” His eyes opened, startling blue and incredibly certain. “You’re my friend. You’re my partner. You’re my constant.”

Rhodey softened, his words both wondrous and hesitant, “Even if I’m kind of a mess right now?”

“Then you’re my mess,” Tony said firmly, petting Rhodey’s hip. He smiled softly, “I mean it. Time for me to start pulling my weight. Now get some sleep.” He pushed Rhodey back and lay down beside him, draping an arm over Rhodey’s side. “We’ve got an early day tomorrow.”

Rhodey felt the warm line of Tony’s body against his back, breathing in the scent of salt and Tony’s cologne. He sighed, closing his eyes and willing himself to fall back asleep. 

He’d never done well with relying on other people. Especially when he’d fallen on hard times. He’d spent so much of his life being strong, being supportive of others and taking up the battles others were too weak to fight. It was hard accepting that he needed help. 

Tony sighed, nuzzled into the center of his back and snoring lightly. Rhodey smiled and buried his face in the pillow at his head. 

He would be okay. He wasn’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at capn-shellhead.tumblr.com


End file.
